My Recovery
by essence of good and evil
Summary: These poeams are in the eyes of Hiei. He did not do some of this stuff but you can get the message. Well these are my first poems. The first is very sad and depressing. Plz R&R.
1. The Deep Dark Hole

Ibble ibble- I hope you like this. I tried hard on this song-based poem in the eyes of Hiei. It is based on Crossfade's songs, 'Starless', 'The Deep End', and 'Colors' and any other song they did.

Everyone else- Enjoy! Hard-core rockers, I'm sure you can relate with the music. Well **review** and give me suggestions. You can use any pairing you would like.

The Dark Deep Hole 

It's so hard to hold on to this sharp cliff. I'm falling.

I'm ready to fade, now. I might have already disappeared before.

I can't feel you. This pain hurts too much to even hear you. It is only pain inside of me.

I wonder why I don't give in.

Colors. The only ones that exist in me are black and gray. But I sometimes wish I were pure white.

Hemorrhage. I've seen it too many times and made it. But only this time it's inside of me.

Sometimes I wish someone would blow me away. Do it quick but let it burn inside of me. I want to see how bitter and cold I've become.

My life is a fake. I'm a thorn inside of you… piercing your heart and tearing at your soul.

I see the black hole and I'm going off the edge, gonna hit the bottom at any moment. I fear I'll be too late to save, but I deserve it. I just want to see your smiling face one more time

I'm numb and even the cuts of knives won't hurt me. What happened to me? I can't live like this. I wish your life were mine. I only wish you didn't have to see me like this.

Alcohol will sure knock me out a day. But I'm not sober anymore. I'm experiencing something you can't pause with more pain.

I hide my feelings and myself under my heart. I have to save myself but I have to push you away. I have to be around no one. I may fall, but hey, hey I will not fall without effort of getting back up… this deep dark hole.

Review and I'm coming up with a more positive sequel. It's important to read it 'cause then you'll see what happens to him. Then there is going to be a sequel to that. This is my first poem so I want many suggestions. My sentence structure sucks but it is supposed to be emotional and not to rhyme. Hey and some things may not be true. Remember it's just an inspiring from songs. And I'm not like this at all.


	2. Push You Away

Ibble Ibble- this is the second poem in the Hiei set. This one is based on Crossfade's songs, 'No Giving Up', 'So Far Away', and Puddle of Mud's, 'Control', and 3 Day's Grace's songs, 'Just Like You', 'Overrated', and Nickel back's songs, 'Figure You Out', 'This is How You Remind Ma', and others. Well, just take in the message.

Enjoy everyone!

**Push You Away**

I'm tired of this! You are just like how I used to be. It wasn't hard to figure you out after I changed.

I like the way you look up at me and plead but I won't give in this time. You are just a fake angel that is soiled with poison.

You know… I could be just like you but I don't want to anymore. Just go, 'cause I don't want you to ruin my life again.

You make me laugh now! You're so low but I'm climbing to the top. I'll be sure to call you when I get there... or if I do.

I will be clean soon. No more of this 'cause I'm gonna tear your life like you did mine. It may seem cruel but you did worse to me.

I won't see this anymore 'cause I'm pushing you away. I know I was wrong but that doesn't mean that I'm wrong now. I have to find some answers but you'll just ruin it like you always did. You are definitely not mine.

I know what it took to make this, but I'll be the one to break it. Maybe I'll break you a little more, too. What else should I do to make you feel like me?

I'm not gonna be this anymore. I'm packing my bags and going to where you'll never see me. Are we havin' fun? Well, good-bye and I hope you have a good life.

How did you like? Well, the next sequel is coming up once I have 5 reviews. This is turning out to be a (sort of) music poetry. Well, REVIEW! And I'll be back.


End file.
